Together Forever
by CodenameOne
Summary: Spike had always been a happy member of the Ponyville community, grateful for his wonderful life and friends. When he starts struggling with who he is will those friends still accept him? Or will their fear and ignorance force him away, depriving him of true love and happiness?
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

**Foreword: right, so a while back(one day ago) I said that I'd write a shipping fic, so here it is!**

**Note to my normal readers: The Last of what's Up There has finally been finished and the rest of the chapters will be posted shortly; your wait is finally over.**

**Now my boys at FIMfiction will know this already but I'll put this in for your sake; there _will _be gay shipping in this story between two boys(duh). Now, I'm bi(and a boy, if you were wondering) so if I get any serious comments bashing me, gays, or the story content that shit will be deleted and the offender will be blocked; this is your only warning. I will NOT tolerate homophobia on my stories.**

**Please enjoy, and be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think.**

* * *

**Together Forever  
**Written by Codename: One

**Chapter One  
Thoughts**

* * *

"Hurry up, Spike! You're going to be late!" Twilight Sparkle called out from the lower part of the two floor bedroom she shared with her dragon assistant, Spike. Spike had been growing for the past six years was now about five feet tall, sporting a slender body. Today the dragon was to go help Applejack pick apples on her farm.

"Hmm, yeah OK, Twilight. Just give me a minute" Spike replied, slicking his head spines back and hopping down from the upper level where his and Twilight's beds were, landing gracefully on the lower floor in front of Twilight.

"Now it shouldn't take too long to help her, and since this is the only thing you have to do today I think you should try to have some fun later; maybe you could go see Rarity?" Twilight said, the last part coming out kind of coy as she poked fun at him for his crush on the fashionable mare.

"Yeah, maybe" Spike replied, stepping past the Unicorn and heading downstairs; truth be told he didn't really feel all that much for Rarity anymore. Maybe it was because his crush had just been a kid thing, and he grew out of it.

Eating a quick breakfast and giving Twilight his goodbyes Spike left the library and headed across Ponyville, most of the townsponies greeting him along the way. He had returned their hellos with curt nods and hellos of his own.

While in town the dragon had also seen a few of his close friends, like Snips and Snails and Lickety Split, who were all congregating around Sugarcube Corner and talking about how beautiful most of the fillies were in their class; now that they were all in high school and had known most of the fillies all their lives they had all taken a fondness for several of them.

Except for Lickety, who just nodded and said "yeah they're pretty, but none of them really strike my fancy."

Spike left them after that, not wanting to hear the argument that would surely ensue between the three of them as Snips and Snails struggled to understand how he couldn't find interest in any of the young mares they knew.

_I do wonder why Lickety doesn't find any of the young mares in their class attractive; he used to have a crush on Twist, why didn't he ever go through with that _Spike wondered as he began to exit Ponyville proper and near Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack's farm.

_Hopefully Applebloom won't be there to pester me about helping; she's fun to be around but when she gets an idea in her head she won't stop going after it until either she fails or loses interest._

Reaching Sweet Apple Acres Spike began to search for the Stetson-wearing country pony herself, which didn't take long.

"Howdy, partner! Ready to start bucking?" Applejack asked with enthusiasm, wearing her signature hat of course. She also looked like she had not yet showered, which was understandable considering it'd be pointless to shower before doing the work she did.

"I don't buck, Applejack. Remember?" Spike replied with a smile, toying with the mare.

"Well fine, smart-aleck; picking and bucking" Applejack corrected, returning the smile and shaking her head.

"There ya go. And yes, I'm ready" the young dragon said, rubbing his hands together in preparation of the work he was about to do.

"Well alrighty then; you take the west side and ah'll take the east" Applejack told him, venturing off to the respective side of the apple orchard while Spike did the same for his, grabbing the empty baskets he would need for the task.

Setting them under the first tree Spike began to work, reaching up and picking the apples off the branches and placing them in the basket. As he worked the dragon began thinking about the discussion he heard his friends having on his way over here.

_I may not be attracted to Rarity anymore but I can still say she's very beautiful. If she's not the one then which mare in Ponyville would be for me? The old Cutie Mark Crusaders? Maybe... Or perhaps Twist?_

_Nah, Twist was pretty and all, but I don't think she's for me. Maybe one of the other young mares. Applebloom was cute, as were Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, but they might be a little much to handle. They're older now, but they're still pretty active. Plus I don't think the other two would appreciate it much if the third one was spending less time with them for me. I'll have to look somewhere else._

_Maybe I'm barking up the wrong tree._

Spike froze at this thought, not knowing where it came from; did it mean what he thinks it does?

_Nah, there's no way, that was just a weird thought that just came out of the blue. Nothing else to it._

Satisfied with this decision Spike continued picking the apples on his side of the orchard, humming a tune to himself as he did so.

Much to his dismay Applebloom did show up at some time and tried to offer help and was declined by Spike; being as stubborn as her sister the young mare didn't take 'no' for an answer and tried to plead with the Dragon, who eventually caved and allowed her to help. To his surprise she didn't mess up and in fact proved to be very useful.

A few hours later Spike finished around the same time Applejack did thanks to Applebloom's help, meeting up with the older sister around the center of the apple orchard. The farm mare wiped a sheen of sweat from her brow and said "ah'll right, let's get these baskets back to the house."

"Sure thing, AJ."

On the way back the three talked idle chatter but the thing on Spike's mind the most was the out-of-blue thought of barking up the wrong tree.

_If it means what I think it does then what if...what it it's true? It can't be, right? I've never looked at colts that way before, so why did I think that?_

The teenage dragon couldn't answer his own questions, and he didn't want to bring them up with anypony else right now. Especially not Applejack, though her honest nature might help.

Reaching the farmhouse Applejack put the baskets inside and bid her goodbyes to Spike, who returned them curtly and headed back into town, wondering what he could do on his day off. Heading back to Sugarcube Corner Spike found that his friends had departed and could now be anywhere in town, and the dragon didn't feel like searching all of Ponyville to find them.

_Well hanging out with them is out of the question; might as well go to a pond and skip rocks Spike mused, heading out of town to the nearest pond to do just that._

* * *

After reaching the pond and collecting a pile of flat rocks Spike began, trying to keep his mind clear. He couldn't though, and his thoughts always drifted back to the same thing: what if he's not really attracted to mares?

_I must be straight; I still think Rarity's beautiful, even though I'm not attracted to her anymore. And I still think that plenty of the other mares in Ponyville are pretty, even if I'm not attracted to them either. So I must be straight if I think mares are pretty_the dragon tried reasoning with his mind, hoping that it was somewhat logical.

_But there's the catch; you're not attracted to any of them. ANY of them. Rose, Lily, Derpy, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Twist, none of them. You may think they're pretty or beautiful, but you're not attracted to them. You don't view them as anything more than friends_his mind retorted.

That much was true, but that didn't mean he was gay, did it?

Spike didn't know, and skipping rocks across the water certainly wasn't giving him the answer.

_I've never looked at colts like that before; sure, some of them are handsome, but I've __never__ looked at any of them in either a romantic or sexual capacity _the Dragon thought.

_Sure, but most individuals don't start seeking themselves until their teenage years; you've reached yours, and you've reached that stage in life where you begin to wonder who you are and what your place in the world is _his mind declared.

Sighing in resignation the young dragon stood and returned to Ponyville, heading back to the library to get some rest; picking apples all morning had tired him out.

_What if you're barking up the wrong tree?_

* * *

**A/N: this chapter is so rushed, in fact what I've got done so far of this story is kind of rushed, so I added in some extra lines and such to flesh it out. I probably failed, but with every shipping story I've read there's always bullshit lead up and character development for characters we already know, so I figured 'why not just skip ahead to the good stuff, the conflict over his sexuality and what-not'.**

* * *

_**Legal note: **__Spike the Dragon, Applejack, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.  
_

* * *

**Trivia!(this is my new thing, where I post trivia about myself or the story. Today's trivia is about me): **despite being bisexual I'm single and probably will be for the next four years, and I've never told anyone besides you guys and my beta-reader(but he doesn't count, because he's not human).

(Seriously, he's not; he can use the PP2000 in Battlefield 3... AND use it effectively. That shit ain't right).


	2. Chapter 2: A friend's assurance

**Foreword: why is there no tag for Lickety Split? The fuck is this nonsense?**

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
**A friend's assurance**

* * *

After taking a small nap Spike woke up and Twilight told him that Lickety Split had stopped by, wanting to hang out with the dragon. After taking a shower Spike had went back into town and headed over to his friend's house.

_Feels good to have showered; I was so dirty from picking those apples earlier_ Spike thought, breathing in the warm afternoon air. The midday bustle had passed and as a result the town was rather clear of ponies, meaning Spike wouldn't have to stop at any point to offer them a hello like he had earlier. Thanks to this the dragon made good time to his friend's house, which was almost halfway across Ponyville.

Knocking on the door Spike stepped back and waited patiently for it to open, idly looking up and down the street. Of course he had seen it all before but he was merely trying to pass the time.

Finally the door opened and Spike was greeted by Mrs. Split, Lickety's mother, who said "oh, hello Spike. Are you here to see Lickety?"

"Yes, ma'am. May I come in?" the dragon asked with a friendly smile.

"A well-mannered and handsome dragon such as yourself? Certainly" the mare replied, stepping aside to allow Spike entry into the house. "He's up in his room."

Nodding curtly Spike headed upstairs and opened the door to the brown colt's room, finding the young stallion lying on his bed reading a book. Upon seeing Spike stepping through his door Lickety slapped a shred of a paper in between the pages he was on and closed the book, setting it aside on his nightstand.

_It looks like there was something else in between the book's pages, a magazine from the looks of it. Weird._

"Hi, Spike. What's up?" the colt asked, sitting up on his bed as Spike approached.

"Nothing. Twilight told me you stopped by the library earlier and I decided to come over" the teenage dragon answered.

Lickety was nothing special for his age, being your average everyday stallion, but Spike still liked him. The colt was something of a connoisseur when it came to ice cream and other frozen treats and the two almost always go to Sugarcube Corner when they hang out.

But today Spike just wanted to stay inside with the colt.

"So what were you reading?" the dragon inquired, taking a seat next to Lickety on the bed.

Strangely Lickety blushed and replied "oh, n-nothing" which confused Spike; why would he blush when asked what he was reading? Was he reading some kind of illustrated anatomy book? Or was it a romantic novel with intimate detail? Or maybe it had something to do with the magazine that was so clearly wedged between the pages. Maybe it was a dirty magazine?

Spike didn't know, and beyond idle curiosity didn't really care. Leaving the topic alone the dragon asked "so what did Snips and Snails go do after you three left Sugarcube Corner?"

"Those two ran off to find some fillies to ask out, but I think they're looking for the wrong ones; Applebloom and Scootaloo have expressed their interest in Snips and Snails to me before, but I can't help with relationships; I'm an ice cream professional, not a match-maker" Lickety joked, earning a chuckle from Spike.

"Yeah, I hear you on that one. So anyway, what do you want to do?"

"Hey, you were the one that came to visit; what do you want to do?" Lickety retorted playfully, hopping off the bed and heading over to his closet, which was a mess of toys and board games. The brown colt had outgrown the toys but the board games were still of use between the two of them.

"We could play Monopony" Lickety suggested, earning a nod to the affirmative from the other boy.

Lickety grabbed the box and set up the board and such on the bed, distributing the money as the two began to play.

A few hours later and Spike had won each time they played; growing up with an intelligent pony like Twilight Sparkle had made the dragon very smart financial wise and as a result he had completely creamed Lickety.

"You cheated" Lickety said once they had finished, folding his forehooves over his chest with a "hmph."

Spike chuckled and responded "I did not; I'm just good with money...even fake money" as he began to help Lickety put the board and pieces back into the box.

"Good with money, but not with mares" Lickety teased as he put the box back in the closet, his comment reminding Spike of the crisis he had yesterday over his possible sexuality.

_Barking up the wron- NO! SHUT UP! I'm straight! I'm just not attracted to the mares I know, that's all_ the dragon thought, looking down at the floor in thought.

Turning back and seeing a kind of sad look on Spike's face Lickety walked back over and sat down next to his friend, putting a foreleg over his shoulder and asking "hey, are you OK? I didn't upset you with my joke, did I?"

Spike looked up at the colt, seeing the concern in his eyes. "Kinda, yeah, but not for the reasons you think" the dragon answered, confusing Lickety.

"Huh?"

Spike sighed and replied "Lickety...I have to tell you something..."

"OK, what is it?" the brown colt said, interested in what his friend had to say. His tone of voice was kinda sad and sported just a little hint of fear.

"I...I'm going through a crisis right now... Ya see, I've recently lost interest in Rarity, the mare I've loved since I moved here. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but... Lickety? What do you think of...gays?" Spike inquired, looking down to avoid his friend's gaze when he finished his question.

"I don't mind them; there's nothing wrong with them, I think. Why are you asking me this?" Lickety responded, trying to get his friend to look him in the eyes.

"I...I think I might be attracted to colts, Lickety..." the dragon trailed off, still completely avoiding Lickety's eyes, too ashamed to do so.

The brown colt smiled and gave his dragon friend a hug, comforting him in his vulnerable state. Spike looked up into Lickety's eyes as tears streamed from his own.

"That's OK, Spike, I don't have a problem with that. I'm still your friend, and I always will be. You're a nice, noble, and fun to be around pony...er, dragon" Lickety assured Spike.

Spike smiled and wiped his eyes, sniffling and saying "thank you, Lickety, you're a good friend. Even if I am or are not gay it's nice to know you've got my back."

"Always, Spike" the colt said, hugging Spike once again and earning a hug in return, the two of them just sitting like that for several moments before Spike pulled away.

"Well I suppose I should go back to the library; it's been a few hours and I'm sure Twilight is really wishing I was there right now to help with some kind of experiment, so I'll see you later, Lickety" Spike stated, standing from the bed and approaching the door.

"OK, but remember what I said; it doesn't matter who you are or what you like, I'll always be your friend" the colt promised him.

"Thanks, Lickety."

* * *

**Author's note: I really don't like how rushed this story feels, but this is my first ever shipfic. If any other shippers out there have any suggestions on how to flesh out the story feel free to help.**

**_Legal note: Spike the Dragon, Lickety Split, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro._**


	3. Chapter 3: Seeking one's self

**Chapter Three  
Seeking one's self**

* * *

The next day Spike woke up and did his usual chores around the library and then went back upstairs to lounge around and do some reading, lying in Twilight's bed while she was hanging out with her friends in Ponyville.

Of course the books of choice for Spike right now were books to help someone find who they are, whether it be a pony seeking a cutie mark or a dragon seeking its sexuality.

Spike found that last one to be a little too specific.

Nevertheless the dragon was reading through the back, though it wasn't being explicitly helpful. Most of it was lengthily worded paragraphs that basically told him to follow his instincts, which didn't help because he was too confused over his sexually to know what instincts to follow.

_Mares or stallions, Spike. It's not that hard to figure out_ his mind declared.

"Yes, it is" the dragon whispered to himself, wishing that it really wasn't this hard to figure it out.

Closing the book with a sigh Spike set it aside and put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

_I need to figure this out, otherwise it'll tear me apart; I just wish there was someway to know, like some kind of sign that could tell me one way or the other_ the dragon thought.

_I don't want to have to resort to a fortune-teller or something weird like that._

Deciding that books wouldn't be able to help him Spike stood and went out into Ponyville, looking to do some hands-on research to help himself. Perhaps looking at a mare and a stallion and comparing them might help his predicament.

_Maybe Lickety might be able to help me figure this out... No, what would he know about sexuality? He's an ice cream stallion, not a matchmaker_ Spike thought, echoing what the young stallion had said to him yesterday.

Soon reaching Ponyville proper the dragon scanned the market and looked between both the mares and stallions going about their days.

_Yeah she's pretty, but what about him? He's pretty handsome_ the dragon's mind chirped as his eyes looked back and forth between a mare and a stallion standing on opposite sides of the street.

Despite his best efforts Spike couldn't find anything explicitly attractive about the mare; she was pretty, no doubt, but the dragon felt no desire for her, no urge to be with her or any kind of attraction to her.

However the stallion was a similar case; despite being a handsome specimen with powerful-looking wings and a coat with a brilliant sheen a sexy flank and...

_Oh...Oh my_ Spike thought, a blush coming to his face as he realized he was making googly eyes at an almost fully grown up Rumble, who was Thunderlane's brother.

Sighing in exasperation Spike turned and left Ponyville market, thinking _I guess it's true...I'm gay, a coltcuddler._

_I guess you really were barking up the wrong tree all along_ his mind chirped.

"What does that even mean?!" the dragon said to himself as he went on his way back to the library. Of course now that he knew what he was he was faced with another dilemma: how and when to tell Twilight and her friends, as well as his own friends. Lickety had already told him he'd be OK with it if he was gay, but what would Snips and Snails think? What about Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle?

He didn't know, but right now that would have to wait, for now he was going to go back to the library and tidy up a bit.

When he reached his home he couldn't help but fear the eventuality of telling Twilight and her friends; he decided he would tell just Twilight first, but even then it would take him some time to muster the courage to tell her. The two had never talked about this, for they assumed that Spike would always be interested in Rarity. The dragon didn't even know what Twilight thought of gays in general.

"Maybe I won't ever tell them... No, I have to tell them, I won't be able to keep this a secret forever. But what would be the right time?" Spike asked himself.

_The sooner the better... Just get it all off your chest as quick as possible_ his mind told him, and Spike had no reason to disagree.

"So be it...I'll tell them all very soon" he said to himself, lying down on the couch in the foyer of the library, wondering if telling them so soon would really be such a good idea.

* * *

**A/N: short chapter is short.**

**_Legal note:_**_ Spike the Dragon, Rumble, and all other related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro._


	4. Chapter 4: I'll be there for you

**Chapter four  
****I'll be there for you**

* * *

Later that afternoon Spike had gone to Lickety Split's house and went with him on a walk through Whitetail Woods, the two of them idly chatting on the way there. Spike had a specific topic to talk about, though, and would bring it up when they reached the lake in the middle of the forest.

He wanted to tell Lickety his realization of what he truly was.

Reaching the lake the two sat down on its shores and stared out at the water, admiring its beauty; the trees on the far side of the lake, the fish that would jump up from the surface every so often, and the soft croaks of nearby frogs. It was natural beauty that the two appreciated very much.

"I come here sometimes to think. It's a good place to just get away from everyone and everything... You're the first person I've ever brought here" Spike said, looking at his friend.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Spike?" Lickety asked, looking back at the dragon, who had a very thoughtful expression on his face.

"It's...it's about what I told you yesterday; I figured out what I am, Lickety. I'm...a coltcuddler" Spike confessed, avoiding his friend's eyes like he had yesterday.

Lickety hugged the dragon and said "I'm proud that you had the courage to tell me that; it must not be easy, even if I've already assured you that I'm still your friend."

_I'm so happy for you, Spikey_the brown colt thought, pulling out of the hug but keeping his hooves on the dragon's shoulders.

"No...it wasn't easy, but I feel better now that I've told somepony" Spike replied, smiling at his friend.

"You haven't told Twilight yet?" Lickety inquired, confused as to why the dragon would not have done that yet. Twilight Sparkle was practically a mother, or perhaps a kind of older sister to the dragon. He had to be closer to her than he was to Lickety.

Eventually Spike shook his head and said "no, I haven't told Twilight yet... I'm scared, Lickety. I'm scared of what her and her friends will say." The dragon gave Lickety another hug, his voice trembling like he was about to cry.

"Hey, it's OK, I'm sure Twilight and her friends will still love and accept you for who you are. And you know I'll always be there for you" the brown colt stated in a soothing tone, rubbing his friend's back to comfort him.

"Thank you, Lickety. I... Thank you. Just one more thing; can you not tell anypony about this just yet? I just want to keep this between you, me, and maybe Twilight" Spike said, hoping the colt would be able to keep the secret. Either way it was times like this that the dragon was glad he had friends like Lickety Split, ones who would always have his back.

"You're welcome, Spike. Now, there's one more thing I have to do" Lickety responded, pulling out of the hug and staring intently into Spike's eyes.

"What?" Spike asked nervously; did Lickety have to confess something of his own? Is he gay, too? Was he going to confess his love for the dragon? Was he going to lean in and-

"THIS!" Lickety yelled, pushing Spike into the lake before rolling on his back, laughing.

What he wasn't expecting was for Spike to recover so quickly and pull him into the lake where he popped back up from under the water and exclaimed "hey!" with a smile on his face.

"What? You did it first!" Spike replied, splashing the colt with some water.

"Oh that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Lickety replied devilishly, splashing water on Spike as the two of them got into a minor splashing war; each one trying to splash more water on the other.

For almost the whole day the two played in the lake, splashing water on each other and even racing across the lake back and forth. Several times Spike would disappear under the water and pop up and scare Lickety, his slender body and powerful arms and legs allowing him to move fast under the water's surface.

Once they were done in the lake the two hopped out and played a little hide and seek, which Spike won most of the time because he climbed up tall trees or because he was able to smell out Lickety due to his reptilian nature.

"You cheat so bad" Lickety said when Spike had told him this last part, earning a chuckle from the teenage dragon. As the day began to end and the sun began to go down the two relaxed and lied down by the lake, admiring the sunset.

"It's beautiful" Lickety commented.

"Yes, it is. Best seats in the house" the dragon replied, putting his hands behind his head to prop it up to better see the sunset. The sun dipping below the horizon cast long shadows from the trees and painted the sky in a beautiful orange glow.

"Lickety?" Spike said, looking over at his friend, who seemed to be dozing off.

"Hmm... Hmm?" the colt sluggishly responded, shaking his head and forcing himself to stay awake, yawning as well.

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah...I really tuckered myself out playing all day" Lickety said, slowly standing up and preparing to head home.

"Yeah, me too. But it was fun, right?" Spike asked, joining his friend on the walk back to Ponyville.

"Of course. I may be getting older, 16 years, but it's still fun to just take a day and play with my best friend" the brown colt stated.

"Thanks, it means alot to me that I'm one of your best friends. I feel the same way for you, as well" Spike told him.

"Thanks" Split said as they began to enter Ponyville. "Hey, I want to tell you something: I meant what I said earlier. I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you, Lickety" Spike replied as they went their separate ways to return to their respective homes.

Upon reaching the library Spike wasn't surprised to see Twilight waiting for him.

"Where have you been, Spike? I come back from hanging out with the girls and you're not here. No note, no message from Owloysius, nothing" Twilight declared, not upset with him but still curious.

"Relax, Twi, I was just hanging out with Lickety all day, that's all" the teenage dragon told her.

"You've been hanging out with him a lot recently... Something I should know?" Twilight asked, making Spike nervous; should he tell her now? Or wait? He wasn't with Lickety like that but he would feel bad if he lied to her about his sexuality, but he's not sure if he was ready.

Just as he was about to reply Twilight smiled and said "relax, I was just teasing you."

Spike breathed a sigh of relief as Twilight turned and prepared to enter the kitchen, but Spike was still fighting with himself over telling her.

Before he knew what he was doing the dragon called out "Twilight, wait" prompting the lavender Unicorn to turn around.

"Yes?"

At that moment time seemed to slow for Spike; his heart began beating faster, sweat leaked out from his scales, and he started shaking. A knot had formed in his stomach as he grew more and more nervous. He couldn't just say "nevermind" because then Twilight would ask why he was sweating and shaking.

His breathing quickened and he began to feel light-headed, bracing himself against the wall with a hand. He didn't even hear Twilight ask if he was OK, for his mind had tuned everything out and replaced it with a dull ringing in his ears. As he continued to sweat and shake Spike forced his breathing to calm as he looked up at Twilight, his green eyes staring straight into her purple ones that were filled with curiosity and worry. Spike wished he could get out, just find some way to avoid telling her or to escape, but knew there was no way getting out of this one. He had to tell her.

"I'm gay."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! WHAT A TWEEST!**

**Yeah right, like you didn't know that was coming.  
**

* * *

**_Legal note: _**_Spike the Dragon, Lickety Split, Twilight Sparkle, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro._


	5. Chapter 5: My secret is Yours

**Foreword: IT'S BACK! No this story is NOT dead! No, I'm NOT planning on cancelling it, and NO I'm not dead either! After like two straight months I'm finally getting back into the swing of writing this shipfic! I've been around, writing in my other stories and I just now got the inspiration and drive to continue this. I'm sorry for the wait but I promise this story will get back to regular updates!**

* * *

**Chapter five**  
**My secret is yours**

Spike looked down at the floor, closing and covering his eyes with his hands; he didn't want to look at Twilight, to see the fury and disgust that would assuredly be on her face. He didn't want to see her hoof raise into the air as he prepared to hit him, and he didn't want to see her judge him.

"Oh...um..." Twilight said, unsure of what she actually should say to the teenage dragon, who was busy burying his face in his hands.

Spike sniffled as he felt tears streaming out of his eyes, knowing that Twilight was about to throw him out or yell at him or hit him.

Seeing Spike in great distress made Twilight put her forelegs around his back and pull him in for a hug, causing him to look up in his confusion; Twilight could see the tears pouring out of his eyes, making her feel bad for him.

"It's OK, it's _OK_, Spike" the Unicorn said in a soothing voice, stroking his back with a hoof. "It's OK."

The dragon sniffled and wiped his eyes, saying "r-really?"

"Yes, sweetie. It's OK, I still love you, this is just...a little unexpected" Twilight told him, giving a kiss on the forehead. She could tell he was confused by her reaction.

"Oh thank Celestia! I thought you were gonna throw me out or hit me or something" Spike said, relieved to hear that Twilight had accepted him for what he was.

The Unicorn gasped and said "Spike! I would _never_ seriously hit you!"

"I know, I just... I don't know what I was thinking when I thought you would, I was just so scared I was thinking of all sorts of weird things" the dragon explained.

"I understand your fear, Spike, but it was unfounded. How long have you known?" Twilight asked, curious as to why he came out of the closet all of a sudden; Spike had been attracted to Rarity for all the years they'd been in Ponyville.

"Only a few days; the idea that I might be gay just to came to me while I was picking apples for AJ. I tried to fight it at first, but I quickly realized there was no point" the dragon answered.

"Well I'm very proud of you, if must've been very difficult coming out. How many others have you told?" the lavender Unicorn asked.

"Just you and Lickety; he was so very supportive of me, I'm happy to have a friend such as him."

"Is he just your friend? Or is there more to why he was the first pony you told?" Twilight inquired coyly, causing Spike to blush. Sure Lickety was cute but he probably wasn't into males like that.

"I'm just teasing ya, Spike" Twilight said, smiling at her dragon companion and nudging him with a hoof. "Anyway, I'm proud of you for coming out. I'm sure the girls will want to hear this."

Spike froze, not expecting Twilight to say something like that. Would she really tell her friends this secret?

"Uh, Twilight? Can you maybe not tell anypony else about this? At least not until I'm ready?" Spike asked, twiddling his fingers out of nervous habit.

"Oh? Sure, Spike. Your secret is safe with me" the Unicorn responded.

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" the mare recited, going through the motions, accidentally sticking her hoof in her eye and yelling "OW!"

Spike chuckled and declared "you do that every time, I'm starting to think you do it on purpose!"

"Alright, buster, maybe you'd like a punishment for being such a smart-aleck. How about a tickle attack?" Twilight asked with a devious smile, pouncing on the teenage dragon and knocking him over despite how much taller he was. The two tumbled to the floor and Twilight began her tickle assault, her hooves darting in all the right places; the two had grown up together, she knows where he's ticklish.

"ACK! NO!" Spike yelled, beginning to laugh and roll on the floor, trying to shield his ticklish spots from the Unicorn but failing; she was just too good.

After about a minute of non-stop tickling Twilight stopped, pulling off of Spike as he continued to giggle, slowly getting to his feet as he wiped his tears of mirth.

"Well I think it's time we go to bed, huh? It's almost ten at night" Twilight stated, feeling kind of tired from hanging out with her friends all day.

"Twilight, I'm almost 17; I don't need to go to bed at ten anymore" Spike replied, a smile still on his face from the tickling.

"Of course you don't, but I know you want to" the lavender Unicorn said, seeing the dragon's eyes getting heavy; apparently hanging out with Lickety all day had tuckered him out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Spike conceded, rubbing his eyes.

"Of course I am; let's go to sleep."

* * *

**Legal note: Spike the Dragon, Lickety Split, Twilight Sparkle, and all other related characters belong to Hasbro.**


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping the Secret

**Chapter Six**  
**Keeping the secret**

A week had passed since Spike had come out to Twilight and she was still adjusting to the sudden revelation, still finding it hard to believe. Spike had loved Rarity for the entire time they had lived in Ponyville, fawning over the other Unicorn night and day. To hear him suddenly come out and say "I'm gay" made Twilight kind of suspicious; was it a prank? A dare?

Twilight thought so, but when she remembered how bad he had been sweating and shaking when he told her made her believe otherwise; you can't fake that kind of fear.

Twilight looked up just as she slammed first face into a road sign and slid to the ground, flopping onto her back and staring into the sky.

"Ow" Twilight exclaimed, rubbing her head with a hoof.

"You OK?" an all too familiar voice asked, the owner filling Twilight's vision as she looked down at the prone Unicorn.

"Ughh, yeah, I'm fine, Rainbow Dash, I just walked face-first into a pole" Twilight answered sarcastically, shakily rising to her hooves.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! It's not my fault you've always got your face in a book" Rainbow declared playfully, putting a hoof on Twilight's shoulder to help her stabilize.

"Thanks, but I wasn't reading a book this time, I was just thinking about...about something" Twilight explained, rubbing her head to dull the pain.

"Of course you were thinking about something; I mean, that's all eggheads do is think" Dash joked.

"Yeah, yeah; so what are you doing out here?" the Unicorn asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be setting up clouds for a scheduled rainstorm..." Rainbow said, trailing off as she looked up at the sky.

The sun was shining bright and visible, and there were only a few scant clouds here and there.

"Well...you seem to be doing a wonderful job" Twilight teased sarcastically, earning a 'hmph' from the Pegasus.

"Yeah, whatever" Rainbow said, preparing to take off, stopping when she remembered something. "Oh yeah, Rarity said she wanted to talk to you about a spa date."

"What were you doing at Rarity's?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Gotta go, bye!" Dash yelled, shooting off into the sky, her tell-tale rainbow streak behind her.

Twilight blinked a couple times and said "weird" before heading off to Rarity's home and business, Carousel Boutique.

"Where everything is chic, unique, and magnifique" the Unicorn said aloud to herself, earning a weird look from a stallion near her that she hadn't seen.

The Unicorn smiled sheepishly and slinked away, her ears folded down as she got away as quickly as possible.

Reaching the boutique Twilight knocked lightly on the door and the door soon opened, Rarity standing within the frame, a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello, Twilight! Do come in!" Rarity exclaimed cheerfully, allowing the lavender Unicorn entrance to the boutique.

"Well well, Rarity, what's got you so happy?" Twilight asked as the fashionista closed the door behind her, trotting away happily to the back with Twilight in tow.

"Oh, nothing in particular. I'm just in a good mood, dear" Rarity answered.

"OK... Anyway, Rainbow Dash told me that you wanted to talk to me about a spa date" Twilight said, opting not to ask why the brash Pegasus had been hanging out with the sophisticated Unicorn.

Rarity lit up at the mention of the spa and said "aha! Of course! We _do_ need to go on a spa date! I'll ask if Fluttershy wants to come as well."

"I'm sure she'd like that."

"Indeed she would. Sooo, how's Spike been doing lately? He's certainly grown into a handsome young dragon, has he not?" Rarity inquired.

"Oh, he's been fine, and I will agree; he's quite handsome" Twilight answered; she already knew what Rarity was going to say next.

"Very much so, if I do say so myself. In fact, I can't wait until he finally asks me out on a date. Poor dear has waited so long" Rarity exclaimed.

Twilight wanted to tell her the truth. Wanted to tell her that Spike is no longer interested in her, much less her gender, but knew she couldn't; she made a promise to him and intended to keep it.

"I'm sure he'll ask soon. Anyway, let's get going" Twilight said, eager to get to the spa.

"Of course."

The two left the boutique and headed over to Fluttershy's house, waiting patiently for her to gather whatever necessary things and give Angel a pile of carrots so big he would never be able to eat them in a million years before they left.

Finally, after around twenty minutes of trotting around Ponyville, the trio arrived at the spa, ordered their usual treatment, and were whisked into the mud bath rooms.

"I've been missing this..." Twilight said, trailing off as she closed her eyes and allowed the masseuse to apply the mud to her face and gently slip cucumber slices over her eyes.

After the appropriate amount of time the masseuses cleaned their faces off and escorted them to the actual spa room, making sure the water was a perfect temperature before allowing the three mares to lower themselves in, courteously leaving them alone.

"Ze towels are in the usual place, and when you're done vee vill have the hoof files all set up for you" Aloe said to Twilight and her friends.

"Thank you" Twilight replied, leaning back in the tub.

For around ten minutes the trio sat in silence, simply enjoying their time, when finally Rarity opened her eyes and said "so what has Spike been doing lately? I've seen him running around town for the past week; do you have him running errands constantly? For shame."

Twilight opened her eyes and looked at the fellow Unicorn, shaking her head. "No, Rarity, he's just been really eager to hang out with a friend of his all the time" Twilight replied.

"Oh? What kind of friend?" Rarity inquired, thinking that Spike might've found a different mare.

"Uhhh, the normal kind" Twilight answered, a little confused by the question: what other kind of friend could someone have?

"Oh, well that's good. It's always good to hang out with friends, yes?"

"Yes" Twilight and Fluttershy said in unison.

"Sooo, Twilight, why is it that you think Spike is taking so long to finally confess to me?" the fashionista asked.

Twilight hesitated; what should she tell her? She made a Pinkie Promise to Spike, but yet...

"Well, actually, Spike is-" Twilight started, cut off when Pinkie Pie pulled the nearby mirror apart like it was a curtain and appeared from behind it, startling Fluttershy as she yelled "FOREVER" before she closed the mirror and let it return to normal.

"Uhh, I think Spike is just waiting for the perfect moment. He'll probably make it all romantic, too; like during sunset at the park" Twilight said, knowing the idea would make Rarity swoon and might get her off topic.

"Ohhhh, that sounds _heavenly_" the white Unicorn declared, leaning back and pressing a foreleg to her forehead, a goofy expression on her face.

"Maybe Spike _has_ found somepony else" Fluttershy meekly suggested, regretting her statement when Rarity shot forward.

"Fluttershy, how could you say that?! My little Spikey-Wikey has been pining after me for years, it's obvious he's still interested. Although... He hasn't been coming to see me as much lately. Maybe... Maybe he _HAS_ found somepony else!" Rarity dramatically exclaimed, dreading the possibility.

"Rarity, calm down, Spike's still interested in you, I know that for sure" Twilight lied.

"He is?! Oh, thank goodness... Though I have to say I'd be happy for him regardless of who he ends up with, as long as it's a mare" Rarity stated, making Twilight's ears perk up.

"What?" the purple Unicorn asked.

"Well we certainly can't have any of those nasty coltcuddlers running around, can we? That wouldn't be right" Rarity responded.

Twilight gulped and a bead of sweat trickled down her head, leaving her wishing Spike hadn't made her Pinkie Promise.

"Y-yeah, of course" Twilight nervously replied.

_Oh boy, this is NOT going to be easy!_


	7. Chapter 7: House of Cards

**Foreword: to the Guest that asked about the Big Mac/Spike clopfic; I'll write that for sure but no time soon. Right now I'm working on this story and I have to be in a special frame of mind to write sex stories. But I WILL write that story soon. Also I recommend you get an actual account so I don't have to put in notes to address you. This goes for all Guests.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
**House of cards**

Spike awoke in the morning and knew instantly that he had slept in; the sun shone in brightly through the window down upon him. It was Day Zero + one week.

Day Zero was the name Spike had assigned to the day he came out to Twilight, figuring that the event was significant enough to warrant a name for the day.

_Now when I finally come out to everypony in town that will be a personal holiday_ the teenage dragon thought.

Getting to his feet Spike went downstairs and found Twilight doing what she always did; read. The Unicorn noticed the dragon and said "hey Spike, sleep well?"

"Slept in. Why?" Spike replied.

"Why not? There's no responsibilities today, the library's closed. I figured I let you get a little more sleep" Twilight explained.

"I like getting up early and on time... Anyway, I'm going out to see Lickety, OK? the Dragon stated, heading for the front door.

"Don't forget the flowers and candy" Twilight joked, stifling a giggle as Spike looked back at her.

"Oh knock it off you shipper" Spike replied, leaving the library and closing the door behind him.

"Heeey!" was the last thing Spike heard before he closed the door.

* * *

"Lickety's not home, dearie" were the first words Spike heard out of the colt's mother upon her opening the door.

"I'm sorry did I hear that right? You're saying Lickety's _not_ home? Must be at Sugarcube Corner then, that sweet-tooth" Spike exclaimed.

"Actually he said something about a lake; wanted to think about something I believe" the mare replied.

Spike's ears perked up.

"Then I think I know where he's at. Thanks Mrs. Split, see ya later!" Spike yelled as he raced away on all fours.

"You're welcome!"

Thundering across town and into Whitetail Woods Spike made good time to the lake, skidding to a halt which left gouges in the dirt from his claws; sitting on a rock next to the water was Lickety Split, who had not yet noticed Spike.

Deciding to scare his friend Spike snuck around behind him, stealthily plodding along behind a bush. He was about to pounce when he heard a noise from Lickety, sounding like...

_Is...is he crying?_

Spike snuck around to the side so he could see the colt's face and gazed upon him as he sat on his haunches, biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut, like he was trying to stop himself from crying.

Making his presence known Spike cleared his throat as he walked out of the bush, startling Lickety who yelped and scrambled to wipe his eyes.

"Lickety, what's wrong?" the Dragon asked, crouching down and trying to look his friend in the eyes to no avail; the colt was actively avoiding his gaze.

"I-it's nothing.." Lickety replied.

"You wouldn't be out here crying your eyes out if it were nothing. Now come on, tell me; you can tell me anything" Spike pressed.

"It's nothing, don't bother" Lickety declared.

Spike wasn't going to give up so easily, not on his friend, his best friend. He was determined to find out what the problem was and help him fix it.

"But Lickety, it's obvious that something's bothering you. Just please tell me" Spike said, placing a hand on the colt's shoulder who surprisingly smacked it away, looking up straight and deep into Spike's eyes; a mix of anger and tears were coming out of Lickety's eyes.

"LEAVE ME _ALONE!_" the colt screamed, getting to his hooves and taking off away from Spike.

"Lickety, wait!" Spike yelled, chasing after him; despite Lickety being an earth pony and thus inherently fast Spike could easily keep up with him due to his powerful legs.

In a burst of energy Lickety increased his speed, moving fast enough to keep Spike from tackling him or slowing him down in any way.

Spike thought he was going to end up losing Lickety when the colt tripped over an unseen rock, tumbling down into a ravine and landing with a sickening _crunch_.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! _AAAGGH!_" Lickety shrieked at the bottom of the ravine as Spike slid to a stop, peering down and seeing that Lickety had smashed his leg off a boulder and snapped the bone in two.

Darting into action Spike slid down the ravine and landed next to the colt, who was still screaming bloody murder and holding his leg.

"Lickety, I'm here! Just hold on!" Spike said, looking over the broken leg; it hadn't stabbed through his leg or anything but it was broken in a way that the broken part protruded up and made a lump in the leg.

Grabbing the leg Spike roughly jerked and the bone made a loud pop and Lickety screamed until lack of oxygen made him slip into unconsciousness.

"Shoot!" Spike exclaimed; the move had put the bone back into a more normal place, but it definitely wasn't back into where it should be. Lickety would have to be taken to a hospital.

Gently picking him up Spike climbed out of the ravine and went back in the direction of Ponyville.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
_

* * *

"Lickety Split will be just fine" was the first thing the doctor said when he came out into the waiting room where Spike was sitting, the Dragon's face lighting up at the news.

"Thank you! Can I see him?" Spike asked, standing up in excitement and earnest.

"Yes."

Spike thanked the doctor again and went into the room, seeing his friend unconscious on the bed, wrapped up under a blanket; the IV and all the other things hooked up to Lickety's body made Spike feel sick.

Taking a seat in the chair next to the bed Spike rest his elbows on the bed and put his face in his hands, wondering what Lickety had been so upset about next to the lake.

_He told me to leave him alone... Does he not like me anymore? That still doesn't explain why he was crying_ Spike mused, starting a cry a little himself from frustration and confusion.

Several minutes later Lickety began to wake up, his eyes fluttering as they adjusted to the light and his surroundings. The teenage colt quickly saw Spike sitting next to him and weakly smiled.

"Hey..." Lickety whispered, surprising Spike who stopped moping and looked into his friend's eyes.

"Hey, how you feeling?" the Dragon immediately asked.

Lickety groaned and made a fart noise.

"Hmm, that bad, huh? Doc says you'll be OK, but you'll probably have to wear a cast and roll around in a wheelchair for a while" Spike explained.

More fart noises from the colt; seemed that was his new way of expressing displeasure.

"Yeah... So, um, about what happened..." Spike said, trailing off as he wasn't sure what to say.

"I...I'm sorry, Spike, but... I don't want to talk about it" Lickety said, putting Spike in further distress.

"Lickety, please, _please_, tell me!" Spike pleaded, tired of not knowing what was wrong.

Lickety scrunched up his face and mulled it over, debating if he really should tell him; he wanted to tell him so badly but was afraid he'd damage their friendship.

Looking into Spike's deep green eyes that were filled with worry, concern, and frustration it was clear to Lickety that he had to tell him, regardless of what would happen afterwards.

"Spike, I'm... I'm bi" Lickety confessed, looking away from Spike's eyes.

The Dragon blinked a few times and had to restrain himself from strangling the colt.

"That's IT?! That's what you were upset over?! Lickety, you were so supportive of me but you got upset over _this_?" Spike declared angrily.

"No, that's not it at all. It's... I love you, Spike!" Lickety exclaimed.

"I _love_ you, Spike" he repeated.

"I _love_ you."

* * *

**Legal note: Spike the Dragon, Lickety Split, Twilight Sparkle, and all related characters belong to Hasbro.**


	8. Chapter 8: The first Step

**Chapter Eight**  
**The first step  
**

* * *

Spike stared down at his friend, looking into his eyes for...something. Assurance, confirmation.

Deceit.

_He... You love me? Like, love LOVE?_

"I...um..." Spike said, too flustered to say anything. He couldn't imagine that his best friend was actually attracted to him and _loved_ him. He might not be IN love with him but he wanted to be, and that was enough for the Dragon.

Lickety began to get a little nervous as Spike continued to fumble and stutter; was he pleasantly shocked? Or was he about to reject him?

The colt's fears were assuaged when Spike leaned down and hugged him, holding him tight against his body, his claws feeling the fur between them and the closeness conveying the steady thump of his heart.

Spike blushed as he felt Lickety's heart beating faster, implying that the colt was excited to be this close to him.

Pulling back from the hug Spike kept his hands firmly grasped on Lickety's shoulders, looking into his deep blue eyes, feeling like he could get lost in their beauty.

"I love you too, Lickety Split" Spike cooed, a smile on his face. Lickety blushed and his heart soared at the sight; he couldn't wait to get out of this hospital and get with his friend.

"So...do you want to, go...out? Or something?" Lickety asked, unsure if they were actually going to get together or not.

A little laugh escaped Spike's mouth and he said "yes, Lickety, I want to go out on a date. I want to boyfriend/boyfriend, in layman's terms."

"Oh thank Celestia" Lickety responded, relieved.

The two pulled back as the door opened and in stepped Twilight Sparkle and Lickety's mom, looks of concern on both their faces. Mrs. Split rushed over to her son and hugged him tight, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Are you OK, Lickety? Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. Lickety was the one that was hurt, I had to carry him back here. Doc said he'd be OK" Spike explained.

"Thank goodness" Twilight and Mrs. Split said in unison.

"What happened anyway? The doctor said he'd broken his leg; how?!" Mrs. Split inquired, watching as Spike looked back and forth at each other.

"I, um...tripped and fell in a trench. Hit it off a rock" Lickety said, looking at Spike; the look in his eye said 'that's all I'm willing to say right now'.

"You need to be more careful, sweetie!" Mrs. Split said, hugging her son and peppering his cheek with kisses.

"Mom, _stooop!_ You're embarrassing me!" Lickety pleaded, a sheepish smile on his face as Spike and Twilight watched with smiles of their own.

"When can you leave?" Twilight asked.

"Tonight!" the voice of the doctor declared, the group looking back as he trotted through the door, a clipboard held by his magic. "We'll have to fit a cast and put him in a wheelchair, both for a week, but he can go by tonight."

"Thank you, doctor. And thank you too, Spike. If it weren't for you... I don't want to imagine what might've happened" Mrs. Split said, lending Spike a hug; her hug budget seemed to be quite high today.

"No problem, Mrs. Split. I had to help him; what kind of friend wouldn't?"

* * *

Later that night Lickety had been fitted with a cast and put in a wheelchair and discharged from the hospital, Spike wheeling him out with Twilight and Mrs. Split. On the way to the Splits' house Twilight said that Spike could spend the night there is the Mrs. would allow it.

Of course she did.

Now, at their destination, Spike bid Twilight a good night and the rest of the entourage went inside, Spike having a little trouble getting the wheelchair up the front stairs.

Once inside Spike said "man, I don't even want to know how bad it'll be to roll you all the way upstairs."

"You could always carry me" Lickety joked, a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah, with a rose in my mouth and the sunset behind me" Spike replied, restraining himself from bursting out laughing.

"OK, OK, you two, enough joking around. It's getting late, why don't we all go to bed? I'm sure you're tired, honey" Mrs. Split said to her son.

The colt in question yawned and said "yeah, I am. Today's events really tuckered me out."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. Come on, Lickety!" Spike exclaimed, scooping him up out of the wheelchair with a yelp of surprise from the colt as the Dragon thundered up the stairs.

Silly boys Mrs. Split thought.

Spike threw the door to Lickety's room open and gently dumped the colt on his bed, another yelp accompanying the move. Spike found the yelps cute and blushed.

"Geez, someone's eager to get me in bed" Lickety joked, making Spike blush even harder.

"Oh, you know it" the Dragon replied, smiling.

Spike sat down on the bed and looked around, his smile fading and face souring as realized there was no real place for him to sleep for the night; he didn't think to bring a sleeping bag when he left the library this morning.

"Um, Lickety...there's no place for me to sleep. Maybe I should go home..." Spike stated dejectedly; he really wanted to spend the night with his friend.

"You can sleep in the bed with me, if you want" Lickety suggested, a blush of his own coming to his face.

"Oh, um, I'm not... I don't think..." Spike stuttered, avoiding Lickety's gaze for a few seconds before caving in, looking down into his eyes, seeing the desire for him within.

"OK... Scoot over, please" Spike said, crawling into bed on his hands and knees, making Lickety blush even harder as he watched the Dragon's limber body working its muscles as he crawled, seemingly seductively, next to Lickety on the bed.

Lickety did as told and watched as Spike slipped himself under the covers, rolling onto his side so he could better face the colt.

The bed was a little small for two, especially for an almost fully-grown colt and a tall teenage Dragon, so the two were forced to cuddle really close, which made both of them blush as their bodies pressed together and as they felt each other's hearts beat.

"Y-you comfy?" Lickety said, smiling as he looked into Spike's eyes.

"I-I should ask you that, you're the one with the cast. How do you feel? Anything bothering you?" the Dragon inquired.

"I'm fine; sheets and blanket are comfy, pillow is comfy, the cast's not really bugging me, and... And I'm snuggled up with the sweetest and cutest Dragon in all of Equestria" Lickety answered.

Spike blushed once again and they cuddled tighter, Lickety burying his face into Spike's neck and sighing contently.

_Nothing could make this moment more perfect._

Spike kissed Lickety on the forehead and put his lips right next to the colt's ears, whispering "I love you."

_Well, almost nothing.  
_

* * *

**Author's note: this chapter was kind of hard to write; both because I had a little trouble writing the actual chapter, and because it reminds me of how alone I am. All the lovey-dovey conversations between Spike and Lickety are manifestations of the desires and fantasies I have about actually having those conversations with someone else, whether they be a girl or another boy(preferably a boy).**

* * *

**Legal note: Lickety Split, Spike the Dragon, Twilight Sparkle, and all related characters belong to Hasbro.**


	9. Chapter 9: Your secret is mine

**Foreword: I want to give Michael Blackburn a big thank you for leaving a review on the first 8 chapters of this story and for blowing up my inbox with notifications for said reviews. Great stuff, bro.**

**Also, I want to ask you guys something: is sex something you'd like to see in this story? I've been thinking about it for a little while, and it doesn't seem like something that would fit, but if you want to see it I supposed I could squeeze it in(bow chicka bow wow).**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
**Your secret is mine...**

Lickety awoke early the next morning still wrapped up with Spike, finding that somehow during the night he had rolled over to his other side and now they were spooning; Spike's arms were wrapped around the colt and his snout nuzzled into his neck.

_Crap... I can't get up without waking him up... Maybe he'll wake up soon; what time is it?_

The brown colt looked up at the clock on his nightstand and the time displayed thereon was 10:07 AM.

_Spike's usually up by now, isn't he? Must've been so comfortable cuddled up with me. He was probably also exhausted after yesterday_ Lickety thought.

With a gentle but firm jostle Lickety woke Spike up, the teenage Dragon groaning and looking around the room, remembering where he was.

"Hey, sleep well?" Lickety whispered as Spike pulled back and allowed the colt to turn over to face him.

"Yeah; I was _tired_ after chasin- After yesterday" Spike stated, deciding not to bring up what happened yesterday.

At that point Lickety looked a little guilty and looked down. "I...I'm sorry about what happened. I was just... I didn't want to tell you how I felt 'cause I was afraid you'd reject me or it'd ruin our friendship. So I ran, like an idiot, because I was wrong" the colt ranted, tears starting to stream out of his eyes.

Spike reached up and wiped Lickety's tears away with his thumb, making a smile come to the colt's face. Once the tears were gone Spike kept his hand on Lickety's face, feeling his warm cheek under his palm.

"It's OK, Lickety. It's OK..." Spike assured him, having nothing else to say really.

Boosted by his assurance Lickety cheered up and hopped off the bed, eager to start the day. "Sooo, can we go on that date today?" the colt asked.

Spike mentally frowned; it was likely that Twilight would need help considering that the library was supposed to be open today. But considering he very rarely took days off of his own accord he decided that it was always great to try new things.

"Sure! What do you want to do?" the Dragon inquired, standing from the bed.

Lickety blinked and scratched the back of his head; he didn't really know. "Ummm... Lunch, maybe?" the colt suggested, feeling really stupid for coming up with something so basic and cliche. He wanted to come up with something special and unique.

Spike didn't seem to mind though. "OK! Let's go then, yeah?" the Dragon stated, stretching and relieving his tight muscles.

"OK!"

Together the two went downstairs and headed for the front door, Lickety calling out to his mother "I'm going out to lunch with Spike!" before he opened the door and waited for a response.

"OK, honey!"

* * *

Rarity had always loved the local eatery; their hay fries and Daffodil sandwiches were simply the best in town.

As Rarity silently ate her lunch she watched as Spike and a colt walked into the outside eatery, taking seats at an empty table and looking over the menu.

Normally Rarity would head over there and talk with them, especially Spike, but she was too busy eating. The two males had not noticed her yet and given where they were sitting it's likely they wouldn't notice her for the duration of their time here.

As Rarity finished up her fries and began on the sandwich the waiter came out and the two boys ordered, being promised that their drinks would arrive first as per the norm with restaurants.

It was then where things got weird.

As Rarity silently watched and observed them from afar she noticed their behavior was off, like they were entirely different people. The way they rested their arms on the table and their chins in their respective hands and hooves and stared into each other's eyes, idly talking, made it seem like they were...on a date.

_Oh, don't be silly, Rarity; two boys would never go on a date or fall in love. I'm sure they were raised properly, just like you_ her mind chirped.

Rarity had to agree with the voice of reason; Twilight Sparkle raised Spike, and being a scientific and studious mare she would have to know that same-sex couples were completely immoral and wrong.

_Yes, I'm sure Spike is just eager to learn more about his new friend and just offered to take him to lunch._

Rarity took another bite of her sandwich as the waiter brought out their respective orders, setting them down on the table and letting the boys begin to eat. The colt had ordered a Daisy sandwich, and Spike had some kind of dish only Dragons could eat.

_Hm, my little Spikey-Wikey never did like that this place doesn't have any gems on the menu_ the Unicorn mare thought with a smile.

Finishing her food Rarity was getting ready to leave when she decided to watch Spike and his friend a little longer; something about their behavior still irked her.

And so she waited, watching the two boys eat while still talking, their conversations just out of earshot for her. Soon, the two had finished eating and somehow still had room for more. Spike caught the waiter's attention and he soon brought out a large plate of-

-Spaghetti?

Now, more curious than ever, Rarity watched. She couldn't fathom why they would order such a dish. Sure, spaghetti was absolutely fine but Spike had never expressed interest in it. In fact, he never expressed interest in anything other than gems and popcorn on the rare occasion, so why-

-The two boys had both accidentally taken the same long strand of spaghetti in their mouths, and swallowed more and more of it in until there was nothing left of it and their mouths were pressed together in a passionate kiss.

"By the _Goddess_" Rarity whispered, absolutely appalled at what she was seeing; Spike, _her_ little Spikey-Wikey, _kissing_ another boy.

_This CAN'T be right! My little Spikey-Wikey loved me! Now, to see him frolicking about with some little queer?! I've never seen that colt before in my life, either; he must be a new arrival to town and brain-washed Spike with his petty fag agenda!_

She HAD to get Spike back! She HAD to save him!

Standing from her seat Rarity trotted across the way to the table where Spike and the..._colt_, if he could even be called that, were sitting. The two noticed her and pulled away, a blush on both their faces.

"H-hey, Rarity" Spike nervously said.

"Spike, what are you doing?" the Unicorn asked, completely ignoring the colt like he wasn't there.

"Oh, I was just, uh...out here getting some lunch with Lickety" the teenage Dragon answered, feeling a little threatened by Rarity's gaze.

"I saw what you were doing with..._Lickety_" Rarity stated, spitting out the colt's name like it was snake venom.

"Yeah? So?" Spike responded.

Rarity was appalled. "What do you mean 'so'? Spike, you _can't_ kiss other boys, it's not what Celestia intended when she created us!" the fashionista cried out.

Spike sighed in disappointment, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Look, Rarity, I'm sorry but-"

"No! No more words! Spike, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me; I know a little spell that can fix the brainwashing you've been put through and get you back to normal. Come on, now" Rarity said, trying to pull Spike out of his chair.

"Hey! Let go of me! What is wrong with you?" Spike asked, confused as to why she was acting this way.

"What's wrong with _me_? There's nothing wrong with me! You, on the other hand, have been indoctrinated by this colt's sick little perversions! Now come on, Spike, I'm trying to help you" Rarity exclaimed, still trying to drag the Dragon away. It wasn't working, given how much bigger he was than her.

"_Excuse me_? I have not been _indoctrinated_ OR _brainwashed_. Now let GO!" Spike yelled, slapping Rarity's hooves away and standing up. By now, every pony trying to enjoy their meals were staring at the scene.

"Get! Go on! Leave us alone!" Spike shouted, trying to drive Rarity away.

She wasn't willing to give up so easily. "NO! I will not stand by idly and let you fall victim to this sin! Now you're coming with me whether you like it or not!" the Unicorn yelled, resorting to her magic to try and carry Spike.

"HELP! Lickety, help me!" Spike declared, writhing in Rarity's magical hold. Lickety stood and rushed over, stopped when Rarity bucked him to the ground.

"Stay away from him, you little homo freak! I will not let you corrupt him any further!" the fashionista exclaimed, turning away with a huff.

When she had turned around the first thing she saw was a pink-purple circle coming at her, one that quickly turned black when it hit her face. When she opened her eyes again she was on her back, staring up at the sky.

Her face was in a lot of pain.

"Ughhh" Rarity groaned, rolling her head over and seeing Spike nurturing his faggot friend, trying to get him to wake up.

Rarity tried to stand up when something pressed her back to the ground, looking up she saw Lily standing over her, pressing her pink-purple hoof against her to keep her down.

"Go on, Spike" Lily said, glaring at Rarity while the Dragon picked Lickety up and carried him back to his house.

"I don't know what you were trying to do, but I won't let it happen" Lily said confidently as Rarity started to come back around, channeling magic to her horn.

* * *

Spike threw the door to the Splits' house open with a loud thud, one that roused the attention of Mrs. Split who came out of her kitchen to see Spike carrying her son.

"Goodness! What happened now?!" Mrs. Split exclaimed, looking her son over for any serious injuries.

"We were...attacked? That doesn't sound like the right word. I guess 'Rarity tried to kidnap me and knocked Lickety unconscious' sounds about right" Spike stated.

"Rarity? The mare that runs the local fashion shop? The one that happens to be an Element of Harmony?" Mrs. Split asked.

"That's the one."

"Why in Equestria would she try to kidnap you and knock my son out?!" the Mrs. inquired, outraged at what Rarity had done.

"She... Mrs. Split, your son is bisexual. I myself am gay. We're, uh...we're together... If you know what I mean" Spike explained, setting Lickety down on the couch.

"That's why she knocked Lickety unconscious?!"

"Actually, she was trying to drag me away so she could 'cleanse' me. Lickety tried to stop her and got knocked out" the Dragon told her.

"I'm going to have to have a word with Mrs. Rarity. Spike, why don't you go on home? I'm sure Ms. Sparkle will want to hear about this" Mrs. Split stated.

"Sure thing."

Mrs. Split looked down at her son and smiled, stroking his head and waiting for him to wake up.

_It's OK, sweetie. Everything will be OK.  
_

* * *

_Legal note: Lickety Split, Spike the Dragon, and all related characters belong to Hasbro._


	10. Chapter 10: And everyone else's

**Foreword: so it's been a few weeks, and I've counted all the votes I'm gonna get, and it looks like there will be NO sex for this story. Fine with me, just means less work. As for why it took so long to update, I forgot I had this chapter completed, and I wanted to wait for all the votes to come in. I can't promise anything for the next update, I've been feeling kind of down lately and with the dark places this story's going to go to I just haven't been wanting to write them.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
****...And everyone else's**

"I can't believe you, Rarity!" Twilight exclaimed, standing before her fellow Unicorn in her shop. The two had been arguing over what had transpired yesterday for the past twenty minutes.

Rarity had a black eye, which she apparently got from fighting Lily.

"And I can't believe you support that kind of atrocity! Think about what they might be doing when you let Spike spend the night there! The kind of _things_ they might be doing behind closed doors! And then there's the risk of them corrupting the foals; the _last_ thing I want to hear is that any one of the colt's at school came out and told everypony he's gay" Rarity protested.

"What they do in private is none of our business; they're perfectly free under Celestia's rule to be together, whether you like it or not! And they're not going to 'corrupt' the foals; contrary to what you believe gays don't go around _brainwashing_ straight ponies. If anything it's you that has been brainwashed into believing this crap!" Twilight declared, snorting in anger.

"How dare you! What I have been taught is absolutely proper and right! If Celestia intended for stallions to be together then why would she have made mares, hm?" the fashionista questioned.

"Celestia didn't make our species, Rarity, evolution did. And evolution also created the genes that make a stallion attracted to another stallion, or a mare attracted to another mare."

"Hmph! Unbelievable, Twilight Sparkle; that you, a mare of logic and facts, can find that two males falling in love and having relations can be normal" Rarity stated, turning away from the lavender Unicorn.

Twilight shook her head and left Carousel Boutique, making sure the door was slammed extra hard.

* * *

Upon returning to the library Twilight found Spike and Lickety sitting on the couch together, the two of them looking at her expectantly.

"How did it go?" Spike asked.

Instead of answering, Twilight found herself questioning; what if Rarity was right? What if it is wrong for two people of the same sex to be in love? What if Spike _is_ corrupted, brainwashed, and indoctrinated? What if it is sick and wrong?

Taking a good look at Spike Twilight shook her head; it was different, but it was perfectly fine, and Rarity would have to come around eventually.

"Rarity's just shocked by it all, Spike; you pined after her for years. I imagine this is her way of dealing with rejection. She'll come around soon" Twilight assured him.

The Dragon shook his head. "She tried to kidnap me, said she knew a spell that could break my brainwashing and turn me back to normal. For Celestia's sake, she knocked out my coltfriend!" Spike exclaimed.

"And I'm sure she'll apologise when the time comes" Twilight responded.

A knock at the door caught their attention and Twilight went over to open it, surprised to see all of her friends, minus Rarity, standing before her.

"We heard what happened! Is Spike OK? What about his friend?" Rainbow Dash asked, impatiently looking past Twilight to see the two boys sitting on the couch.

"They're fine, girls, both of them; Rarity's just a little loopy right now" the lavender Unicorn replied.

"Can we come in?" Applejack said.

"Sure."

Twilight stepped aside to make room for the other four mares and closed the door, following them over to the middle of the foyer where they were all now sitting.

"So...what happened, exactly? We heard from Lily and the rest of the Flower trio that Rarity had flipped out, knocked some colt unconscious, and had tried to kidnap Spike! What was all this about?!" Rainbow yelled.

Twilight looked at Spike and he nodded; it was time.

"Girls... Spike is gay. Rarity...doesn't like this, to say the least" Twilight told them, waiting patiently as they looked around at each other, wondering what to say.

"Um...what?" Applejack said, confused.

"He's gay, a coltcuddler, homosexual, all those things" Twilight repeated.

Applejack frowned and looked down at the floor before standing up, saying "I better go before ah'm guilty of knocking someone out, too" before heading for the door and leaving the library.

The group was silent for several seconds before Spike spoke up and said "well, thanks for that load of confidence, AJ."

"Wow" Rainbow said before refocusing her attention on the two boys. "So, you're gay, Spike? That's cool, I still got your back!"

"You do? Thanks, Rainbow!" Spike exclaimed.

"I got your back too, silly!" Pinkie told him, bouncing in place.

"As do I" Fluttershy said.

"Thanks, guys, it's great to have such amazing friends such as you" Spike smiled, beckoning to them for a group hug which they all gladly joined.

* * *

By the next day the secret was out across Ponyville; Spike was gay. Most ponies reacted with shock at the fact that the young Dragon who loved a local mare for all of his time in the town suddenly came out.

Lickety's schoolmates and friends were also surprised to learn that he was bi, and especially his close friends like Rumble, Pipsqueak, and Featherweight.

Of course they promised him they would always be friends, no matter what, which Spike found kind of sweet.

Applejack had taken a little convincing, but eventually she accepted who Spike was; she was just a little concerned for Applebloom. Turns out AJ had also believed that gays were created through some kind of brainwashing.

A quick lesson from Twilight had settled her fears.

Now a new day had dawned and Spike was feeling great, like a weight had been lifted after coming out, and he was on his way to spend time with his special somepony.

A quick knock on the door and it opened in record time, Lickety standing in the doorway. The two shared a quick hug and a kiss before the colt practically dragged Spike in.

"Ooh, my! Somepony's excited to see me" Spike declared, smiling down at Lickety as he held him in his hooves.

"Sorry, I've just been down from all the negativity lately. It'll feel good to be with someone who can make me happy" Lickety said.

"Awww" Spike replied, giving the colt another kiss.

The two sat on the couch and cuddled together, content to just lie with each other.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lickety asked.

"To be honest I just feel like lying here and maybe watching a movie" the Dragon answered, leaning back into the pillow and closing his eyes.

Lickety perked up and hopped off the couch, rousing Spike who looked up at him.

"I know just the movie; wait here."

And so Spike waited, sprawled out on the couch and folding his hands behind his head, absolutely happy with life. Sure there were a few things going on, like the issue with Rarity, but for now Spike forgot all about that and relaxed.

Soon Lickety came back holding two tape reels, hooking them up on the projector behind the couch and pulling down the screen in front of it.

He turned the lights off and closed the curtains.

"What movie are we watching?" Spike inquired, watching as Lickety dramatically turned around, a devilish grin on his face.

"Ponytheus."

Spike's eyes widened and he smiled, sitting upright on the couch. "Really? Oh Lickety, I've wanting to see that movie for months! How did you know?"

"Just a guess" the colt replied.

"Pretty good for a guess."

Lickety merely smiled and said "I'll go make the popcorn" before dashing off into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, after being terrified out of his wits for most of the movie, Spike had bid Lickety a goodbye kiss and headed back to the library, leaving Lickety alone at home.

Knowing that it was getting late the colt was about to go to bed when a knock came to the door; his mother had been at work all afternoon and was most likely just now getting home. Normally she would've come in on her own, but the door was locked.

"Shoot. OK, I'm coming" Lickety said, turning back from the stairs and heading for the door as the pony outside knocked again.

Lickety unlocked and opened the door, surprised to see not his mother but rather an adult stallion with a Terracotta-color coat, a dark brown mane, and yellow eyes. He lacked a cutie mark, or at least a normal cutie mark, as all that was on his flank were a dozen circular scars caused by something.

The stallion grabbed Lickety by the mane and pulled him up-right, punching a hoof directly into the young colt's stomach.

He was _strong._

Lickety yelped in pain and fell to the floor as the stallion let go, kicking him hard in the ribs while he was down.

The stallion smiled and kicked Lickety in the ribs once again, making the colt yell in pain.

"Buck "shot" Smiles*, remember that name, fag, because it's the name of the stallion that's about to wreck your shit."

* * *

***This is the OC of my friend Blackburn; he requested that Buckshot Smiles be put in the story as a strong anti-gay activist.**

**A/N: on the topic of "Ponytheus", if you can't/haven't guessed it's a play on Prometheus, a movie I still haven't seen but desperately want to. Speaking of scary movies or movies that can/should be scary I saw Silent Hill: Revelation recently and it was pretty damn good. Didn't stray too far from Silent Hill 3 and was actually pretty terrifying, especially that horrifying mannequin spider.**

* * *

**Legal Note: Spike the Dragon, Lickety Split, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. Buckshot Smiles belongs to Michael Blackburn and Blackburn Industries.**


	11. Chapter 11: Collapse

**Foreword: sorry this chapter is so late; I lost my muse and found it just this morning.**

**Pay attention to this chapter, it's important.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**  
**Collapse**

"Wake up soon, OK? I can't stand to see you like this, Lickety" Spike said to his coltfriend as he lie in a coma in Ponyville Hospital. The colt had two broken ribs, a black eye, and severe trauma to his head.

The stallion that had done it to him was still at large.

Spike looked up at Twilight as she trotted into the hospital room, a worried expression on her face.

"It's been a week, Spike, why don't you come on home? the Unicorn asked, looking into the Dragon's bloodshot eyes.

"I don't want to...leave him. I just can't believe somepony would do this! Why can't everypony just accept us? WHY?!" Spike screamed, hot tears pouring out of his eyes.

"They will eventually, Spike. I promise" Twilight replied.

_Can you? Can you really promise me that?_

The drake stood from the chair and headed for the door, savoring one last look at his beloved before leaving.

* * *

Lost. That's what Spike was.

He knew exactly where he was going, but he was still lost.

Lost within his mind, which had become a prison of darkness. A terrible storm of sadness and despair wracked the young dragon, and he shuffled through the streets like a mindless animal.

But he still knew... No, he didn't know where he was going, and that's the problem.

_Why did this happen? Why did it happen to us? Why? **WHY?!**_

Spike grabbed the nearest object and smashed it, pummelling and grinding it down until it scattered like dust in the wind.

It was a vase.

He was in Ponyville Market.

Everypony was looking at him.

Paying no mind to them or the angry vase salesman Spike continued on his way, ambling through the streets until he reached the library.

There was nothing for him anymore; his life was gray, dull, a lifeless life.

He had to find hope, but how?

He looked up, and saw thousands of books, staring back at him.

The lightbulb in his head slowly flickered to life and he yelled "THAT'S IT!" running over to the 'Medical' section and pulling down every text he could find on comas and unconsciousness.

"One way or another, I'm gonna find a way to bring you back, Lickety!" Spike exclaimed, throwing open the first book and beginning to read.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle came home to the library to find her shelves in disarray and dozens of books littering the floor, Owloysius desperately trying to put them all back in order.

"What the-? What happened here? Where's Spike, Owloysius?"

"Hoo?"

"Spike, the little baby dragon? The OTHER assistant?"

"Hoo."

"Spike! He's the little guy with green scales!"

"Hoo."

"UGHHH!" Twilight exclaimed, storming upstairs to find him on her own, leaving the owl to do his work. She trotted into the lower part of the bedroom where her study was, and saw Spike sitting on a chair in front of her desk, candles illuminating him and the book he was reading.

"Spike? Are you OK?" Twilight asked, carefully approaching her assistant. She knew he must be grieving still.

There was no answer.

"Spike?" Twilight said again, reaching the desk and looking around the dragon's shoulder at him.

His eyes were bloodshot and red all around, and he was staring down at the pages. It seemed he had been crying for several hours, and had only recently stopped. Plus the bloodshot eyes indicated he had been up for a long time.

"Spike. Spike!" Twilight stated, shaking her dragon to rouse him. It worked, she thought, but instead of turning to face her, his eyes merely travelled up and away from the book before turning in their sockets to look at her.

"He's not coming back..." Spike whispered.

"What?"

"Lickety...he's not coming back...he'll be in a coma forever..." Spike said, glancing down at the book.

Twilight looked down and noticed there was an extra page in the middle of the book, what appeared to be a letter.

It was addressed to her.

_Dear Ms. Sparkle,_

_It is with great sadness I inform you that Lickety Split, Spike's partner, has run into some complications regarding his current condition at Ponyville Hospital. Lickety's brain has swollen due to the trauma to his head, and preliminary scans show that he has slipped very deeply into a coma, with little to no chance of ever waking up again. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do._

_We currently have him on life support, but I'll be asking his mother if she wants to pull the plug soon. That isn't life, not the kind anypony would want._

_When you receive this letter, do your best to break the news to Spike gently. I can only imagine how hard this must be for him._

_My condolences._  
_Dr. Stable, Ponyville General Hospital_

Twilight dropped the letter and looked down at Spike, who was staring her with a dead and lifeless look, like he wasn't even there.

"Oh Spike!" Twilight yelled, hugging her dragon assistant, who did not return the hug.

"Do you need anything? ANYTHING at all?" Twilight asked, earning a slow nod from the dragon.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Twilight said.

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

Twilight didn't really believe it, but didn't press the issue further. She decided it would be best to leave Spike alone for now.

But first she had to do something.

The Unicorn grabbed the letter and the book on the desk and put them away, giving Spike one last comforting hug before going upstairs.

"Don't stay up too long, OK?" Twilight said.

"OK."

* * *

Spike was lost again. Lost in Ponyville. Shambling through the streets like the zombie he is.

_How did I live without you, Lickety? How will I continue to live without you?_

The baby dragon couldn't answer his own questions, and no one else had any good answers. They answered like they didn't even care; like it was just something minor that he'd get over soon.

_I can't get over this. I never could._

The drake stopped walking and found himself standing outside Carousel Boutique, having made it there somehow. He was confused, though, as he wasn't even walking in the direction of the fashion outlet.

_Was I? I don't know... Maybe my subconscious just brought me here_ Spike thought, absent-mindedly knocking on the door; the lights were still on.

_"Just a min~ute!"_ Spike heard Rarity yell out from inside. She sounded so happy, so cheerful, like she didn't have a care in the whole world.

"I'm sorry dear but the Boutique is closed for the night, you will have to come- YOU!" Rarity yelled, going through her usual mantra before opening her eyes and seeing the person standing in her doorway.

"W-what are _you_ doing here, you little freak?!" Rarity asked, strangely stuttering.

"I...don't know..." Spike replied.

"Why don't you get on out of here? I don't want to see you here or anywhere near Sweetie Belle ever again! You hear me you little fag? If you ever come anywhere near Sweetie and try to corrupt her with your sick mind Celestia help me I will-"

"Lickety's in the hospital...he's in a coma...he might never wake up" Spike said, interrupting Rarity's rambling.

There was silence for a few moments as Spike stared at the ground, unsure of what else to say and just waiting for Rarity to respond.

Finally she did.

"GOOD!" she screamed, and slammed the door.

It was over.

Spike went back to the library as it began to rain, the cosmos also expressing their sorrow over the circumstances in his life.

It was over, it was all over. The play had ended.

And yet, the audience was still watching.

_It's over...I know how to end this show...I know what I have to do._

He double-timed it back to the library.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle awoke in the morning feeling like her usual self, though a little down considering all that had happened in the past few days. She'd have to take Spike to go see Lickety one last time today.

_I can't imagine how Ms. Split is taking this, the poor thing_ Twilight thought.

The Unicorn looked over to her right, and didn't see Spike lying in his bed, or anywhere else in the room for that matter.

"Spike? Where are you?"

There was no answer.

"Hmm. Must be downstairs. Or maybe he's out at that pond he likes to go to" Twilight thought, deducing that the latter was the most likely.

She went downstairs and found the foyer spotless; not a book or magazine out of place.

Owloysius was asleep.

_Weird. I guess Spike cleaned up sometime last night._

The Unicorn went into the kitchen and found that it too was spotlessly clean; all the dishes were put away and the table was wiped down. The chairs were properly pushed in and the paper towel roll had been replaced.

"Wow, Spike, I can't believe you did all this. I'll have to thank you when you come back" Twilight said to herself, beginning a breakfast.

Once she was done eating Twilight washed the dishes herself; she didn't want Spike to come home and see everything he had done to clean the kitchen tarnished.

"OK, now to do some light reading while I wait for Spike to come back" Twilight said, lying down on the couch in the foyer and levitating some of her fiction books over.

As she read the clock ticked on by; 8:00AM, 9:00AM, 10:00AM, 11:00AM, and still no sign of Spike.

"Where are you, Spike? Oh no... What if he's already at the hospital? What if he's already comforted Lickety? What if they've already pulled the plug? What if Spike is even more depressed because I didn't come? Oh crap!" Twilight yelled, scrambling off the couch and dumping the books on the floor, taking a quick moment to hastily throw them back on the shelves.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot! Gotta get to the hospital! Oh, but I have to pee first! Do I do that here or at the hospital...? Oh screw it, I'll do it here" Twilight said, rushing over to the bathroom and throwing the door open and sitting on the toilet.

"Aaahh, much better" she said to herself, quickly cleaning up and flushing.

As she stood up, she noticed something odd behind the shower curtain, some kind of dark shape.

Curious, she reached over and pulled the curtain back, what she saw made her shriek in horror.

Hanging by a rope tied to the ceiling, was Spike, his bulging eyes piercing Twilight's very soul.

**"SPIIKE, NOOOOO!"** Twilight screamed, ripping the rope to shreds and grabbing her assistant, her friend, her son.

"NOOOOHOHOOO! SPIKE, NOO!" Twilight yelled, desperately trying to bring Spike back to life.

It was no use; he was gone.

Twilight dropped her head and pressed her forehead against Spike's, crying and sobbing as she held the lifeless corpse of her son in her hooves.


	12. Epilogue: Together Forever

**Epilogue: Together Forever  
**

* * *

_Twilight, by the time you read this, I'll be gone._

_I went to see Rarity last night, she called me the usual 'fag' and 'freak'. To be honest I don't care any more. She is what she is, and there's no changing that._

_But I found a way, a way to see Lickety again. With the doctors pulling the plug on his life support soon I know that Lickety will die, and he'll be all alone without me in heaven. My heaven. Our heaven._

_I found a way, a way to ensure he won't be alone in heaven. I found a way for us to be together...forever._

_I'm sorry, Twilight, but it's the only way._

_It's OK, though, 'cause I know I'll see you again someday._

_Love, Spike.  
_

* * *

The weight of solemn hung heavy in the area outside Ponyville Town Hall, where everypony in the town was gathered for a commemorative speech dedicated to Spike. The funeral was in a few hours, and they all wanted to share their words regarding the baby dragon.

_It's all my fault; if I had been home he wouldn't have read the letter, and I could've gently let him know and helped him through_ Twilight thought.

Pinkie and Fluttershy were leaning on each other, crying heavily. Applejack was holding her hat against her chest, and even Rainbow looked depressed.

Rarity was nowhere to be seen.

"Today, is a very heartfelt day. We are gathered in memorial of Spike, loyal assistant at the Ponyville Library, and friend to us all. I remember the help he provided to even me, as a friend and as a royal advisor. May we never forget him, and all he did for us" the Mayor stated, addressing the crowd.

"But now, we have a special speaker here today. One who was very close to Spike. You may come out now" the Mayor said, stepping back from the podium and standing to the side to make way for-

Rarity.

The Unicorn fashionista took her place at the podium and scanned the crowd; many of looked at her in angry disbelief, others curiosity.

Her mane was a frazzled mess.

Her gaze reached Twilight, and she saw the face of fury and scorn staring back at her.

Rarity gulped and began to speak.

"I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I'm sorry for the things I've said. I'm sorry for how this all turned out. I'm sorry for attacking Lily. I'm sorry for trying to kidnap Spike. I'm sorry for...everything, really. But most of all I'm sorry and disappointed for myself. I was stupid, and that cost Spike his life. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could bring Spike back to life and Lickety out a coma, but not enough alicorn magic is powerful enough to undo what will eventually befall all of us, and what has befallen Spike. Much too soon, as well. The truth is, Ponyville...I am a lesbian, and I have hidden under this mask of scorn for gays all my life because, that is what I was taught as a filly. That is how I was raised. But you know what the worst part of that is? The part that is like a knife in your gut being twisted? A pony in this crowd came to me a week or so ago, confessing to me that she too is a lesbian, and I told her that it was OK. That I still love her as a dear friend... I live...I _lived_ in a state of hypocrisy, shunning gays whilst accepting and being a lesbian myself, that is why I never once mentioned the possibility of any fillies or mares coming out when telling any of you why I treated Spike the way I did, and for that I know I am going to hell. My hell will be terrible beyond any other, because it will torment me not physically, but emotionally as it forces me to watch over and over again the pain and suffering I have caused these last two weeks... I've learned something through all this; that all in Equestria are equal under our Princesses, regardless of their orientation... I'm sorry, Spike. You were my friend, and I am sickened by myself to say that I was your friend. I do not deserve to say this, but...I will miss you, and already do" Rarity said, the tears never once ceasing to stream from her eyes.

When she opened them to look at Twilight in the crowd, she saw the look of fury and scorn replaced by sorrow and compassion.

She would never be forgiven, not by her friends, not by the townsponies, not even by the Princesses.

And certainly not by herself.

"I'm sorry."

Princess Celestia hung her head in sorrow, still saddened from the funeral she and her sister had just returned from. The two sat alone in their room, the guards instructed to not interrupt them for anything.

"This catastrophe could have been prevented had we intervened sooner" Luna lamented stoically, more angry than sad.

"Yes... I think it's time we declare that all ponies in our kingdom are equal, regardless of race, gender, or orientation" Celestia replied.

"I concur, but it won't change the past. Spike will still be dead, and his mate will be soon. Nothing we can do will change the past" the Princess of the night stated.

"No, but it will save the future."

* * *

**All of Ponyville was slow to get over the death of Spike; it was the darkest moment in the town's history. Attacks from Everfree monsters, Cerberus, even their enslavement at the hands of the corrupt Trixie were nothing compared to the death of Spike. The doorstep of the library was bombarded with flowers and pictures of Spike happy, and having fun with his friends, of which there were many.**

**Princesses Celestia and Luna quickly forced the 'Equine Equality' decree into law, allowing all under the care of their sun and moon the right to live as they are.**

**Rarity was punished appropriately for perpetuating the suicide of a royal advisor and friend, she lives in perpetual guilt.**

**The stallion who assaulted Lickety Split, Buckshot Smiles, is still at large in Equestria. There is a bounty on him for being brought to the authorities alive; the reward is 200,000 bits.**

**Applejack soon came out as the mare who confided the secret of her orientation to Rarity; she was quickly accepted by all in the town.**

**Rarity was further punished by her former friends by demanding she never talk to any of them ever again; business at her boutique declined almost instantly, and she was forced to close up and move back with her parents, who had caught wind of who she really was.**

**The last time she was seen was the night her parents went to the police, claiming she had nearly killed them in a fit of rage. The last words she was heard saying were "I'm taking Sweetie Belle with me, and I will surely raise her better than how you miserable _BASTARDS_ raised me!"**

**Twilight's friends helped her overcome Spike's death, and she runs Ponyville Library to this day. Every night she flips through the pages of the scrapbook Spike started as a little hatchling, titled "me and twilite".**

**A sad smile comes to her face at the backwards "e"s and her misspelled name.  
**

* * *

Ms. Split looked on in sorrow at her comatose son, having cried all the tears she possibly could over what was about to happen.

"It's been a week, Ms. Split. I'm sorry, but this is for the best. He'll be happy in heaven, with Spike" Dr. Stable said to her, attempting to comfort the mare. It had been a busy week for the Dr., what with doing the autopsy on Spike, caring for his other patients, and keeping an eye on Lickety.

His comforting didn't work.

"I just want him back... Let's get this over with" Ms. Split said.

"Any last words you want to share with Lickety?"

The mare nodded and approached her son, stroking his mane and kissing him on the forehead. "It's OK, sweetie, you're going to a happy place where no one can ever hurt you... Say hi to Spike for me, OK?"

She kissed him on the forehead again, remembering all those times she had done so when he was ill as a little colt. Remembering all the times they had stayed up late on weekends and watched scary movies. Remembering all those times she had said "I love you" to him and earning the same in return.

It was the hardest decision of her life, but there was no better alternative.

"OK...I'm ready, doc" Ms. Split finally said, turning to face the medical machines as she watched the green line indicating Lickety's heartbeat and listening to it beep in tandem.

Dr. Stable had just put his hoof on the switch and was about to turn it off when they heard a loud gasp and a thrashing, turning to look at the bed and seeing Lickety awake and looking around the room in a panic, his eyes wide and breathing shallow and erratic.

"W-WHERE'S SPIKE?!" the colt yelled desperately.

* * *

**The end of Together Forever!  
**

* * *

**A/N: Spike the Dragon, Lickety Split, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. Buckshot Smiles belongs to Michael Blackburn. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.**


End file.
